Primordial Beings (The Primordials)
The Primordial Beings are the first beings to exist with God being the oldest and Oberon being the youngest. The five of them came into existence with certain concepts or attributes, however God is the exception as Light had always existed. Chaos came into existence with the absence of Light in an area, caused when God decided to retreat Himself from an area to begin crafting Creation. Pagan came into existence after Chaos as a new being had formed, with Death appearing shortly after as the natural opposite. Oberon manifested the moment after Pagan and Death did, as things could now be measured by their beginning and end therefore creating Time. Primordial Beings & Their Attributes * God: The Primordial Being of Light * Chaos: The Primordial Being of Darkness * Pagan: The Primordial Being of Life * Death: The Primordial Being of Death * Oberon: The Primordial Being of Time Characteristics The Primordial Beings do not have fixed genders and are able to assume any physical form or gender they want, but for simplicity they usually refer to each other with male pronouns and as brothers. Offspring The Primordial Beings can create physical children by reproducing with mortals or splitting themselves, and spiritual ones by creating them out of nothing or inducing their existence onto mortal beings. Physical Children * Demiurge: As demonstrated with Pagan and Death it is possible for a Primordial Being to have a child with mortals. The resulting entity holds extraordinary power, and is able to match an Archangel when nearing full maturity. Oberon implied that when fully mature they will be able to fight and possibly match two Archangels. * Shard: The five Primordial Beings are capable of creating shards of their own being. Chaos split a piece of himself off when attempting to escape from his prison which became a powerful entity known as Amara, who is strong enough to match the four Archangels in might. Creating a physical child in this manner is akin to if one removed a limb which then became a lesser powered replica of themselves, and causes intense pain to the Primordial Being during the process. Spiritual Children * Angels/Nephesh/Reapers/Fairies: God, Pagan, Death, and Oberon created many children and entire species, who view them as their Father and Creator. God, Pagan, and Oberon also made many mortal species. * Messiah: God used some of His essence to make a spiritual child among humanity. The Messiah had many unique abilities such as being capable of banishing any demon to Hell no matter their status or power, healing any injuries, and was able to sacrifice his own life to offer a way to escape sin. The Messiah could be considered a Shard of another type and purpose, he was also painless for God to create. Creations & Corruptions Each of the Primordial Beings has created a great deal of things, and together they have crafted almost everything in existence. * God created many things including the Archangels, the Leviathan, all forms of lower Angels, most mortals, the physical universe, and realms such as Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. * Chaos created very few things personally even in comparison to Death, and only crafted Amara who then created the Eldritch Horrors and Eve. Chaos did however corrupt the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh as well as splintering the original, beautiful realm that Pandemonium was into a desolate core realm and the realms of the Pantheons. * Pagan created the Nephesh, and the realm which came to be known as Pandemonium and crafted an afterlife for his first children; Pagan also created a good deal of mortal species. * Death '''created the Reapers and the Veil, therefore allowing ghosts to exist. * '''Oberon created Avalon which is heavily linked to the Space-Time continuum, he also created the Faeries and with their permission changes certain humans into "Guardins of Avalon". Oberon also created and influenced many mortal species. Powers Each of the Primordial Beings holds Nigh-Omnipotence '''at the highest levels and can do anything they imagine, such as creating a multiverse or performing feats that defy logic. They are nearly infinite in power and are only able to be harmed by their siblings or exceptionally powerful beings whose nature is opposite of theirs. God has stated that the Primordial Beings are all nearly equal in power and a fight between two of them would cause untold damage, possibly destroying everything, unless they gain assistance to end the fight quicker. The Primordial Beings have '''Nigh-Omniscience at the highest levels, and they are aware of and understand practically everything there is. Chaos knows and understands less than his brothers due to his early life being consumed by instinct. God admitted that the only thing He does not know is what His younger brothers are thinking, which puts Him at the highest level of knowledge. Each of the Primordial Beings are Immortal '''as long as their attribute can exist, but their bodies and consciousness can be "killed" for a time by sufficiently power beings or weapons destroying their bodies, and force them to regenerate. Despite being immortal one Primordial Being can be truly killed by two or more of their siblings uniting their power. Due to their natures the Primordial Beings are almost '''Indestructible, and are almost impossible to destroy until the potential for Light, Darkness, Life, Death, and Time each cease to exist; however, one Primordial Being can be killed by the power of two or more others. Vulnerabilities Despite their seeming invincibility the Primordial Beings are vulnerable to prisons made by their siblings, their own personal weapons, and each other. While holding the ability to regenerate from their bodies being destroyed by sufficiently powerful weapons they can be truly killed by two Primordial Beings combining their power against one. Sufficiently powerful younger beings whose nature is opposite of their's can cause a Primordial Being injury, such as the Archangels with Chaos. Despite this they would require the help of another Primordial Being to actually win. Creation Map Primordial Creation Map.png| Their Creations and Chaos' Corruptions Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters